Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachment structure for attaching an object to a subject.
Description of the Related Art
Various electronic devices are mounted on a vehicle. For distributing electric power to these electronic devices, an electric junction box intensively composed of electric components such as a connector, a relay, and a fuse is disposed in the vehicle at a proper position between a power source and the electronic devices.
The electric junction box is provided with a plurality of attaching legs for attaching a box main body as an object receiving the electric components to a vehicle body as a subject. FIG. 11 is a perspective view showing a conventional electric junction box attached to a vehicle body. FIG. 12 is an exploded perspective view showing one attaching leg as a component of the electric junction box shown in FIG. 11. FIG. 13 is an exploded perspective view showing the other attaching leg as a component of the electric junction box shown in FIG. 11.
A conventional electric junction box 110 shown in FIG. 11 includes: a box main body 102 receiving electric components such as a connector, a relay, and a fuse; two attaching legs 105A, 105B projected from an outer surface of the box main body 102 for fixing the box main body 102 to a vehicle body 103 with a bolt; and a cover (not shown) for covering an opening of the box main body 102. The box main body 102 and the two attaching legs 105A, 105B are integrally made of synthetic resin. In FIG. 11, the cover is detached from the box main body 102. (For example, see Patent Document 1).
The two legs 105A, 105B are respectively provided with hole portions 105a, 105b for inserting a stud bolt 131 projected from a surface of the vehicle body 103 or a bolt (not shown).
The vehicle body 103 is provided with the stud bolt 131 and a bolt attaching hole 103a. A relative position between the stud bolt 131 and the bolt attaching hole 103a both mounted on the vehicle body 103 is easy to produce a gap. Therefore, when the electric junction box 110 is attached to the vehicle body 103, a gap is easy to be produced between the relative position between the two attaching legs 105A, 105B and the relative position between the stud bolt 131 and the bolt attaching hole 103a of the vehicle body 103. Therefore, by enlarging diameters of the hole portions 105a, 105b provided on the attaching legs 105A, 105B, and by moving the electric junction box 110 relative to the vehicle body 103, a position gap between the electric junction box 110 and the vehicle body 103 is absorbed.
As shown in FIG. 12, the hole portion 105a of one attaching leg 105a of the two attaching legs 105A, 105B is formed in a circular shape. Further, as shown in FIG. 13, the other hole portion 105b is formed in an oval shape.
The electric junction box 110 is attached to the vehicle body 103 in the following procedure. The electric junction box 110 is moved close to the vehicle body 103, and the stud bolt 131 is inserted into the hole portion 105a of the one attaching leg 105A. Next, the other attaching leg 105B is overlapped with the vehicle body 103 so that the hole portion 105b of the other attaching leg 105B is overlapped with the bolt attaching hole 103a. Then, a blot is screwed into the hole portion 105b and the bolt attaching hole 103a. Next, a nut (not shown) is screwed with the stud bolt 131 inserted into the hole portion 105a. Thus, the electric junction box 110 is attached to the vehicle body 103.
[Patent Document 1] JP, A, H11-32411
Recently, with an increase of the number of the electronic devices mounted on a vehicle, the number of components attached to a vehicle has been increased. With an increase of the number of the components attached to a vehicle, the box main body 102 receiving the electric components becomes larger, and the number of the attaching legs 105A, 105B is increased for attaching the larger box main body 102 to the vehicle body 103.
Therefore, the number of the stud bolts 131 and the bolt attaching holes 103a provided on the vehicle body 103 for attaching the attaching legs 105A, 105B to the vehicle body 103 is increased. Therefore, the position gaps between the attaching legs 105A, 105B and the stud bolts 131 and the bolt attaching holes 103a provided on the vehicle body 103 become larger. Therefore, for absorbing the larger position gap, it is necessary to further enlarge the hole portions 105a, 105b. It is necessary to produce discretely a nonstandard nut of which outer diameter is larger than the hole portions 105a, 105b, or a nonstandard bolt of which head diameter is larger than the hole portions 105a, 105b, and there is a problem that a cost is increased. Further, there is also a problem that when the hole portions 105a, 105b are enlarged, the bolt becomes easy to be buckled. Further, because the force applied to the attaching legs 105A, 105B by the nut or the bolt is only applied to edges of the hole portions 105a, 105b of the attaching legs 105A, 105B when the nut or the bolt is screwed, there is a problem that the attaching legs 105A, 105B may be buckled.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to solve these problems. Namely, the object of the present invention is to provide an attachment structure to prevent a cost from increasing by absorbing a position gap between a plurality of attaching legs projected from an object and a subject to be attached.